El futuro que quedó atrás
by mcr77
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Millefiore en el futuro, ¿qué sucedió con los Vongola?En diez años pueden cambiar muchas cosas. Fic TYL, más oscuro y psicologico, varias parejas 2796, 2795, 6996, 69M, 5986,1886. Puede haber OOC y escenas algo subidas de tono, discresión recomendada. Epílogo up
1. I La noticia

**El futuro que quedó atrás…**

Hola a quien curiosee por aquí, el siguiente es un fic situado después de la saga contra Millefiore, TYL o diez años en el futuro, porque a mí me daba curiosidad imaginar que había pasado con los otros Vongola en el futuro…

Es algo más oscuro de lo que comúnmente escribo, pero me gustó escribirlo, si les parece que los personajes están OCC pues pondré unas notas al final del capítulo justificando sus comportamientos.

Tendremos varias parejas o por lo menos insinuaciones de ellas.

Espero que les guste, advertidos que será algo más crudo.

* * *

**I. La Noticia**

El salón de la mansión Vongola se encontraba repleto de los más cercanos miembros de la Famiglia y aliados. Había pasado tan solo un mes y medio desde que Byakuran y Millefiore habían sido derrotados. De acuerdo a la invitación que los miembros de Vongola habían recibido, el motivo era una cena y celebración, así que los presentes asumían que se trataba de la victoria de sus versiones de 10 años del pasado.

Todos se encontraban ya sentados en sus mesas, esperando la aparición del décimo; los primeros en entrar al salón fueron los guardianes, sin embargo la ausencia de la guardiana de la niebla sorprendió a los presentes.

-nee Kyoko-chan ¿Dónde crees que está Chrome-chan? -interrogó una castaña de cabello corto a la chica de larga cabellera de color miel

-Debe de venir pronto -le sonrió su amiga

-sí, eso debe de ser -sonrió la castaña y miró al peliplata mientras se sentaba en la mesa del décimo

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Iemitsu y Reborn, el segundo aún con su forma de bebé. De inmediato se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de los guardianes. Al cabo de unos minutos entró un hombre que todos reconocieron de inmediato, se trataba de Tsunayoshi Sawada, portaba como ya era su costumbre un traje sastre de seda color negro, camisa blanca y su ya característica capa con la cresta Vongola. Antes de sentarse el jefe de la mafia sonrió a los presentes, quienes aún esperaban la aparición de la guardiana de la niebla.

-Buenas noches familia, amigos y aliados -empezó con su discurso Tsuna lo que levantaba ciertas sospechas de parte de los ahí presentes -esta noche tengo algunos anuncios muy importantes para la familia, como ya habrán ustedes supondrán, parte de esta reunión consiste en celebrar la victoria sobre Millefiore -dijo el jefe

De inmediato hubo algunos aplausos y vítores de la multitud, pues la paz había sido por fin restaurada, alzando su mano derecha, el silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

-ahora bien la segunda noticia que les tengo, fue una decisión que se tomó bajo el consejo de mi padre, Iemitsu Sawada, ex-jefe del CEDEF, y de mi tutor Reborn, ambos aquí presentes, he de decir que resultó ser una decisión lógica y acertada pues la Famiglia es lo primero y tenemos que tenerla presente todo el tiempo -continuó -ahora que se encuentra libre de Vindice, Rokudo Mukuro queda instaurado como guardián de la niebla de la familia Vongola -anunció Tsuna e hizo una seña para que el peliazul se pusiera de pie y con una ligera reverencia aceptara el cargo

La noticia tomó a todos por sorpresa, incluidos los guardianes, pues en sus rostros se podía leer el desconcierto, sobraba decir que Hibari Kyoya estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse contra el flamante guardián.

-removiendo de inmediato a la antigua representante Chrome Dokuro de todas sus funciones, así como de su pertenencia a esta Famiglia -agregó el castaño

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, pues ese tipo decisión no parecía algo con lo que Tsuna acordase fácilmente, algunos se encontraban listos para protestar, pero ninguno pudo hacerlo al ver la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en el rostro del décimo.

-Mukuro, unas palabras por favor -dijo el Vongola

-Gracias Tsunayoshi -respondió Mukuro -debo decir que tu decisión es acertada pues para proteger a la familia hace falta que los miembros sean fuertes -agregó antes de sentarse nuevamente

El Don Vongola estaba a punto de continuar con su discurso cuando su padre se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-No podría estar más orgulloso de mi Tsuna, ahora creo que podemos celebrar esta noche, así que propongo un brindis por el nuevo guardián y por la Famiglia -propuso alzando su copa

Aún algo renuentes los presentes alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Pero antes de que la fiesta comenzara el décimo se aclaró la garganta para continuar.

-gracias papá, pero aún tengo un último anunció que dar -dijo tomando por sorpresa a su padre y a su tutor -esta decisión es muy importante para la famiglia y para mí, pues de ella depende nuestro futuro, confieso que al principio no le di importancia y como un niño caprichoso solo tomé lo que deseaba sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin embargo jefe de la mafia o no, mi deber es ser un hombre y responsabilizarme de mis acciones -Tsuna caminó al centro del salón e hizo una seña a Hayato

Éste fue a abrir las puertas, donde una pequeña y delicada figura se dibujó, se trataba de una chica pero no cualquiera, una muchacha de larga cabellera violeta, piel nívea y de un único orbe púrpura con un parche sobre su cuenca derecha. Poco a poco los presentes reconocieron a la muchacha pues ya no usaba su característica cresta en forma de piña. La multitud estalló en susurros, pues tan solo unos minutos antes el décimo había destituido por no decir expulsado a Chrome de la Famiglia Vongola. Así mismo las expresiones en los rostros de Iemitsu, Mukuro y Reborn podían decirse como mínimo sorprendidas, y el último se veía un poco más serio.

-me complace anunciar, frente a todos ustedes mi compromiso matrimonial con Nagi-chan -informó el castaño tomando de la mano a la pelivioleta

-Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué quiere decir esto? -interrumpió su padre poniéndose de pie

-padre, te agradecería que no me interrumpieras mientras estoy dando un anuncio -respondió Tsuna con sus ojos brillando de color dorado

-¿no has dicho que buscas lo mejor para la familia? Que solo los fuertes podían proteger a Vongola. Y nos informas de tu compromiso con ella… -arremetió

-Padre -le llamó la atención con voz fuerte y letal el castaño -como alguna vez lo dijo Reborn podrás haber peleado mil batallas más y tener más experiencia, sin embargo el jefe de esta familia soy yo -dictó Tsunayoshi con cierto tono iracundo dejando callado el ex-jefe del CEDEF

-Sawada Tsunayoshi -esta vez fue Mukuro quien interrumpió -¿quién diría que eres un hombre tan caritativo? -le dijo con cierta cizaña y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona

-Ignoro si soy caritativo o no, solo sé que debo de ser un hombre responsable -respondió tranquilo el décimo -¡Ah Mukuro!, para que lo sepas, yo soy el responsable de **eso** -agregó con una sonrisa burlona al flamante guardián de la niebla mientras besaba la mano de Nagi

En el rostro del peliazul se dibujó una expresión de incredulidad e ira, casi todos podían jurar que en cualquier momento invocaría su tridente y se lanzaría contra el mafioso.

-volviendo a nuestro anuncio, la fecha aún no la hemos decido, pero en cuanto la tengamos los haremos participes -finalizó el Don Vongola

Algo insegura la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y brindar por la pareja comprometida, pero podía leerse en el ambiente cierta incredulidad, especialmente de los amigos más cercanos al jefe.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ahora si las notas aclaratorias:

Considero que pasó 1 mes y medio en lo que reconstruían la mansión, los cuarteles y todo se normalizaba para los Vongola.

En cuanto a la actitud de Tsuna, según nos dieron a entender, Tsuna TYL ya era todo un jefe de la mafia pero bondadoso, y para el incidente con Iemitsu pues sobra decir que por lo menos en el manga Tsuna le guarda cierto rencor.

En cuanto a Mukuro, ese sí esta OOC, porque dudo que se uniría a la mafia… lo dijo en la batalla contra Kykyo… creo, pero bueno es con fines "escrituricos"(?) o bueno recreativos que le pongo que acepta, pero ya verán por qué en los futuros capítulos…

Parejas del capi:

2796 o Tsuna x Chrome

Con un ligerísimo

5986 o Gokudera x Haru


	2. II Kyoko

**El futuro que quedó atrás…**

Esto algo más oscuro de lo que comúnmente escribo, si les parece que los personajes están OCC recuerden que al final del capítulo estarán las justificaciones de sus comportamientos.

A partir de ahora empezaremos con ciertos flash backs y serán de 2 tipos

_0*0*0*0*0 _con esta marca al inicio y final ó

_Con letras itálicas si es solo un recuerdo mental de personaje_

Espero que les guste, advertidos que será algo más crudo.

* * *

**II. Kyoko**

Al terminar el banquete el jefe Vongola salió de la estancia con su prometida de la mano, había sido una larga noche, sin duda se sentía cansado, pero su híper intuición le indicaba que aún era temprano para ir a dormir.

-Nagi-chan, ¿por qué no te adelantas a nuestra habitación? Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar -le sugirió el castaño a la pelivioleta

-ok, no tardes mucho Tsuna-kun -dijo al darle un beso en la mejilla

Tan pronto como la joven de cabellos violeta desapareció por el pasillo se dio media vuelta y susurró

-Kyoko-chan -

-Tsuna-kun -se acercó una joven de cabellera y ojos miel que había estado oculta tras una de las columnas

-vayamos a mi despacho, tenemos una conversación pendiente -dijo el mafioso

Al cabo de unos minutos los jóvenes se encontraban en la lujosa oficina del décimo

-Tsuna-kun -dijo la ojimiel algo preocupada

-Kyoko-chan, mi dulce y querida Kyoko-chan -le respondió con cierta melancolía y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en uno de los sillones.

De repente el ambiente se había tornado incómodo para la que alguna vez hubiere sido la pareja de ensueño de la Famiglia Vongola, la primera en el ranking de parejas próximas a casarse como Fuuta había dicho.

-supongo que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme -dijo el castaño sentándose en el sofá frente a ella

-Tsu-kun yo estoy… -la joven hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba su vientre

-embarazada, eso ya lo sabía -soltó el mafioso mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la mujer

La expresión del rostro de Kyoko adoptó una mueca de sorpresa

-entonces ¿por qué Tsu-kun? -insistió

-porque no es mío -respondió fríamente Tsunayoshi

Por unos instantes el color del rostro de Kyoko desapareció

-¿Tsunayoshi ya no confías en mí? -interrogó con voz pausada la ojimiel

-Kyoko-chan, la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace 3 meses, y tú tienes 2 de embarazo -respondió inamovible el Vongola

Por unos momentos la mujer se quedó en silencio y dirigió la mirada al suelo.

-mi pobre e inocente Kyoko-chan, ¿no lo sabes cierto? -le dijo Tsunayoshi poniéndose de pie -deberías de saberlo por parte de Haru, pero te lo explicaré -dio caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella -si se descubre que la esposa del jefe de la mafia lo ha traicionado y el hijo que espera no es de él -explicó mientras la tomaba de los hombros -ambos tienen morir, tanto la criatura como la madre y de ser posible el padre también -concluyó

Entonces pudo sentir como ese delicado cuerpo temblaba.

_La imagen de Mochida-sempai poniéndose la camisa vino a la mente de la ojimiel_

_-nos veremos luego -le decía acariciando su barbilla antes de salir de su habitación_

_Mientras ella permanecía sentada en la cama_.

-Mi intención jamás fue arrastrarte a este mundo -hizo una pausa el castaño -pero lo hecho, hecho está -dijo acariciando su cabello

-Tsuna -gimió la muchacha atrapando su mano derecha

-sé que el tiempo no es prueba suficiente -agregó el décimo -pero por el amor que aún siento por ti, no te arriesgaré a eso Kyoko-chan -le dijo a modo de consuelo

-pero Tsu-kun -sollozó la ex-ídolo de secundaria

-no tienes de que preocuparte, si el bebé resulta ser mío -dijo con una voz más animada -yo puedo reconocerlo, crecerá conmigo y mi esposa -explicó

Kyoko dejó escapar un gemidito ahogado de sus labios…

-Tsunayoshi -

-Creo que ya es tarde Kyoko-chan -dijo el mafioso separándose de ella -onii-san debe de estarte buscando y no queremos preocuparlo ¿verdad mi querida Kyoko-chan? -se despidió Tsunayoshi abriendo la puerta del despacho.

Al mismo tiempo en el salón…

Lo vio partir de la habitación apresurado, si había un hombre capaz de saber tanto como Reborn era él, así que se dio a la tarea de interrogarlo

-Disculpe Hibari-san -llamó al más fuerte de los guardianes

El hombre se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver a su interlocutor

-Haru se preguntaba -dijo algo insegura la castaña de cabello corto

-hmn -musitó Hibari

-Si usted ¿sabía algo de la noticia que acaba de dar Tsuna-san? -

-si fuera así, ¿la herbívora estaría dispuesta a pagar por esa información? -le respondió la nube examinándola de pies a cabeza

-no Hibari, ella no está dispuesta a pagar por ninguna información -intervino el peliplata

-hmn -susurro el ex-prefecto dando un paso más cerca de la castaña

-muévete mujer -se interpuso Gokudera y jaló a la chica de la cintura

-demo Gokudera-san...-trato de protestar la castaña pero el ojiverde se la llevó por el pasillo

No hacía falta que Haru se enterase, después de todo él había estado ahí ese día, él le había visto llorar y reír impotente en la primera ocasión. Él le había llevado la botella de whisky esa noche y los había visto juntos a la mañana siguiente.

_0*0*0*0*0_

El peliplateado, se detuvo justo en la puerta de la habitación de judaime, la noche anterior lo había visto tan deprimido que aún estaba preocupado, abrió la puerta ligeramente y entonces pudo ver una imagen que lo sorprendió demasiado

_-hazlo lentamente -era la voz de décimo_

_-hmm, aja -respondió una voz de chica_

En la cama sentado distinguió a Tsuna y sobre él sentada a horcajadas con la espalda cubierta tan solo por su característica cabellera violeta estaba Chrome. Vio entonces como su jefe envolvía a la chica en sus brazos al tiempo que ésta movía sus caderas al frente y atrás.

No hizo falta más para el guardián de la tormenta para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo no tenía derecho a intervenir en lo que su jefe estuviera haciendo con ella, luego de lo que se había enterado la noche anterior. Cerró entonces con cautela la puerta y los dejó solos.

_0*0*0*0*0_

Pero hace 2 semanas esa noticia lo devastó, ese reporte de Shoichi que Hibari le había entregado lo liquidó por completo, esta vez no hubo lágrimas ni lamentos solo una sonrisa melancólica y un trago de alcohol para su admirado jefe.

Ya no hacía falta que Haru lo supiera, él le ahorraría la humillación y vergüenza tanto al décimo como a ella.

-¿Gokudera por qué...?-

-mujer no te entrometas, además Hibari no sabe de asuntos sentimentales -le respondió con cierto tono irónico

-¡hahi! ¿y Gokudera si? -le reprochó

-si -sonrió dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios -yo si-

-Hayato -susurró antes de concretar la caricia con su novio

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ahora si las notas aclaratorias:

Espero que Tsuna no me haya quedado algo patán, quise que fuera algo frío pero no malo con Kyoko. Se preguntarán el por qué, pues ese lo explicaré con todos los detalles en otro capi; pero recuerdan cuando Tsuna y Hayato se encuentran con Lambo, I-pin y Haru del futuro.

Haru dice algo así como "_estaba segura de que Tsuna nos vendría a salvar_"

yo sentí que Tsuna había sido frío con ellos porque me parece que se distanció de ellos, a lo mejor porque quería evitar un incidente como ese.

Además si recuerdan la expresión de Kyoko ese capítulo es como de "¿realmente Tsuna está aquí?" insisto que debía ser por la distancia

Al flash back o bueno recuerdo fugaz de Mochida de parte de Kyoko, ya se explicará en capítulos posteriores

Ah de su embarazo se me ocurrió cuando Kyoko de 14 años ve materiales para tejer en su habitación en el futuro, aunq podría ser que XD la muchacha quería comenzar su propio negocio de bufandas.

Parejas del capi:

2796 o Tsuna x Chrome

2795 o Tsuna x Kyoko

5986 o Gokudera x Haru

Y ligerísimo

1886 o Hibari x Haru, más que nada a Hibari le atrae Haru

MCR77 off~

PD. subí antes, xq m acordé q tengo x ahi una actividad pendiente de un reto ;P

PD2. Ahora q lo pienso se me antoja un triangulo amoroso de GokuderaxHaruxHibari, pero XD q Gokudera y Haru terminen juntos jejej, creo q tendré q imaginarlo y escribirlo jaja xD


	3. III MukuroMM

**El futuro que quedó atrás…**

Esto algo más oscuro de lo que comúnmente escribo, si les parece que los personajes están OCC recuerden que al final del capítulo estarán las justificaciones de sus comportamientos.

A partir de ahora empezaremos con ciertos flash backs y serán de 2 tipos

_0*0*0*0*0 _con esta marca al inicio y final ó

_Con letras itálicas si es solo un recuerdo mental de personaje_

_**Itálicas y negritas **_sirven para ubicarnos en la línea del tiempo

Espero que les guste, advertidos que será algo más crudo y subido de tono.

* * *

**III. Mukuro/MM**

_**Una semana antes…**_

Azotó la puerta tras de sí, había esperado por ello 10 años en un frío y oscuro contenedor, para verse traicionado…

-¡Mukuro-sama _matte_! - su dulce voz le llamaba

Sin embargo no se molesto siquiera en mirar atrás, sus delicados pasos podían escucharse en la suave alfombra de los pasillos. Entonces hizo uso de sus poderes para desaparecer en una cortina de niebla y lo último que escuchó fueron sus ligeros sollozos.

Apareció frente a una puerta marcada con dos consonantes. Dio un par de golpes para llamar, oyó pasos una voz femenina quejarse

-¡¿quién demonios molesta a esta hora?! -le recibió una chica pelirroja

-MM -susurró con voz profunda

-Mukuro-chan -respondió con un hilo de voz

-¿no me invitas a pasar? -dijo el peliazul

Al instante la chica pelirroja se apartó y permitió la entrada al ilusionista

-¿qué haces aquí Mukuro-chan? -preguntó cerrando la puerta, entonces notó que el muchacho llevaba la camisa y parte del pantalón desabotonado.

-¿cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez MM? -le respondió arrinconándola contra la madera y colocando el cerrojo

-Mu…ku…ro-chan -gimió la pelirroja al sentir su aliento en su cuello

-tu piel sigue siendo suave -le susurró acariciando sus muslos e internándose debajo de la camiseta larga que usaba

-espera Mukuro-chan -la pelirroja tomando sus manos

Por un momento la ira recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo, su sangre hervía de deseo y enojo…

-oya oya, ¿has estado con alguien más MM? -

-¿eh? Claro que no Mukuro-chan -respondió apresurada la joven y desvió su mirada de esos ojos heterocrómicos

Mukuro le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, antes de usar sus poderes sobre ella, fue entonces cuando empezó a explorar sus memorias desde que él había sido aprisionado en Vendicare, encontrándose con algunas imágenes carnales de la pelirroja en soledad gritando su nombre.

-Oya oya, con que mi MM ha estado usando ciertos juguetitos en mi ausencia-dijo el ilusionista

MM no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues era verdad, en todo ese tiempo, el deseo no la había abandonado y solo había podido dedicarse a pensar y satisfacer ese fuego con algunos objetos, porque por mas cursi que pareciera, no podía concebir la idea de otro hombre poseyéndola

-ya no los necesitaras mas conmigo aquí -le susurro antes de mordisquear su oreja y continuar internando sus manos por debajo de la playera

-por favor Mukuro-chan -repitió la chica ganándose una mirada del ilusionista

-¿qué pasa? -fingió un poco de preocupación

-es que no traigo nada sexy -le respondió ligeramente avergonzada

La ira desapareció del cuerpo del muchacho y no pudo evitar reír ante tan infantiles palabras

-kufufufu, MM, la ropa no importa, sino lo que hay debajo de ella -

Sin perder más tiempo, la cargó en sus brazos, para luego dirigirse a la cama donde la dejo caer suavemente, luego comenzó a besarla de una forma ardiente y demandante.

_0*0*0*0*0_

Aún recordaba cómo había sido su primera vez juntos, MM había sido una chica con iniciativa, sin embargo él había notado su inexperiencia al sentir sus caricias torpes y sus manos temblorosas en su cuerpo. Mukuro había tomado las riendas después de eso y como todo un maestro en la materia la había desflorado sin mayor miramiento, en su mente la expresión de placer y dolor en el rostro de la pelirroja se mantenía fresca, el líquido carmesí que lo había bañado, sus ojos rogándole por más, sus voces se convertidas en una sola, durante toda una noche donde solo se dedicaron a dar rienda suelta a sus apetitos...

_0*0*0*0*0_

Debían ser las 4 de la mañana cuando por fin la pelirroja sucumbió al cansancio y se quedó dormida a un lado del ilusionista.

Mukuro miró la espalda desnuda de la chica y las marcas rojizas que había dejado en ella; sonrió de lado él adoraba ser quien controlaba todas situaciones; porque aunque lo negara el gran ilusionista Mukuro, había sido alguna vez dominado por alguien más.

Por un grupo de hombres que lo había sobajado y humillado cuando estaba indefenso, todavía podía recordar la sensación de sus ásperas manos sobre su espalda y su pesado cuerpo oprimiéndolo.

El peliazul frunció el ceño y recordó como después de recorrer los 6 reinos del inframundo pudo deshacerse de todos ellos, con una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ahora si las notas aclaratorias:

Creo que se entendió que la chica que se dejó en el pasillo Mukuro, era Chrome… ya entenderán por qué en el siguiente capítulo

En cuanto a MM, ya sé que no viviría en la mansión Vongola, pero igual con fines "_escrituricos"_ (?) o mjor dicho de entretenimiento lo pongo de esa manera.

MM es ambiciosa eso quedó claro en anime y manga, pero también se notó que posee ciertos sentimientos por Mukuro, ahora lo de que se acostara con él, pues no sé si han oído sobre "subastar la virginidad", obvio cada quién hace y piensa lo que quiera pero es una buena justificación ;P

Ahora Mukuro… pues nunca falta alguien más perverso que el personaje que lo deja traumado, si las ilusiones de Daemon no eran nada para Mukuro, que le habrán hecho pasar los Estraneo, en fin.

No sé si Mukuro puede invadir la mente, pero supongo que sí, por el incidente de Fuuta

Parejas del capi:

6996 o Mukuro x Chrome

69M o Mukuro x MM

MCR77 off ~

PD. Anímense a comentar, no pasa nada ;P


	4. IV ChromeNagi

**El futuro que quedó atrás…**

Esto algo más oscuro de lo que comúnmente escribo, si les parece que los personajes están OCC recuerden que al final del capítulo estarán las justificaciones de sus comportamientos.

A partir de ahora empezaremos con ciertos flash backs y serán de 2 tipos

_0*0*0*0*0 _con esta marca al inicio y final ó

_Con letras itálicas si es solo un recuerdo mental de personaje_

_**Itálicas y negritas **_sirven para ubicarnos en la línea del tiempo

Espero que les guste, advertidos que será algo más crudo.

* * *

**IV. Chrome/Nagi**

_**Un par de horas antes…**_

Miró por primera vez a su querido maestro libre en su propio cuerpo… esa sonrisa suya la hacía suspirar, temblar de pies a cabeza.

Él acunó su rostro con suavidad, y luego depositó un beso en sus labios, al principio fue con delicadeza y luego se convirtió en una caricia exigente. Podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, trazando sus hombros, su espalda y sus caderas

-Mukuro-sama -gimió cuando el ilusionista empezó a saborear su cuello

Poco a poco el peliazul recorría esos lugares tan sensibles que poseía, por encima de su ropa luego por debajo de ella. Era un mar de caricias que la dejaban sin aliento, en su habitación solo podía escucharse el eco de su propia voz gimiendo el nombre de su amado maestro.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que llegó a ese lugar, pudo sentir sus dedos juguetear en sus labios

-mmm -gimió placenteramente

-oya oya -susurró divertido Mukuro -¿Qué sucedería si hago esto? -dijo internando su dedo medio

-¡aahh! -suspiró al sentirlo

Por un momento el ilusionista se sorprendió ante la facilidad con la que había entrado y acto seguido uso otro de sus dedos, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Entonces trató de buscar eso, entrando y saliendo, pero no lo encontró. Así que finalmente sacó sus dedos de ella y luego la miró su rostro.

-¿quién ha sido Nagi? -le interrogó Mukuro con una voz sombría

Sin embargo la chica solo desvió su mirada con un sonrojo cruzando su rostro, el ilusionista no perdió tiempo en invadir su mente, ella pudo sentirlo y de inmediato trató de ocultarlo, de hacerlo irreconocible

_"La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, el olor de alcohol estaba presente, el ambiente era tibio casi cálido, sobre ella una silueta extraña…_

_-¿estás segura? -era una voz masculina_

_-hazlo por favor -respondía ella suspirando_

_-si es que lo deseas -continuaba esa voz_

_Silencio, un estremecimiento y luego un gemido de dolor de parte de ella. Un gruñido y un suspiro placentero masculino. Después embestidas y respiraciones agitadas"_

-Mukuro-sama -susurró ella nerviosa

Los ojos heterocrómicos la juzgaban, seguidos de una sonrisa irónica, al instante se separó de ella. Se puso de pie y azotó la puerta tras de sí.

Sin dudarlo lo siguió por el pasillo, se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas

-Mukuro-sama _matte _-trató de alcanzarlo, sin embargo de un momento a otro lo vio desaparecer en una cortina de niebla

No pudo más que dejar escapar su llanto reprimido, cayó sobre sus rodillas

-Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama _matte _-rogaba

-¿Chrome? -le llamó una voz masculina

No se movió ni un centímetro, todo su alrededor se había convertido en una espiral deprimente, lo había perdido, lo había decepcionado…

-Chrome, ¿qué haces aquí así? -sintió como alguien colocaba un saco sobre sus hombros

Lo recordó entonces, se encontraba semidesnuda, había salido de su habitación en solo su lencería.

-Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama -sollozó la ilusionista encontrando su único orbe con unos ojos castaños

-estás bien, ¿te duele algo? -le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa

-Bossu -hipó -Mukuro-sama -

-¿te hizo algo? ¿te lastimó? Dímelo Chrome, yo mismo me encargaré de él -le dijo Tsunayoshi con voz seria

-él… él… lo descubrió… -sollozó la pelivioleta abrazándose al cuerpo de su jefe

-¿descubrió qué? -

-que yo ya no soy… -hizo una pausa y su orbe amatista brilló de una forma acusadora -me odia, ahora me odia, Mukuro-sama me odia por eso -explicó

Al décimo no le hizo falta escuchar más para entender de lo que se trataba el asunto.

-Escúchame Chrome -le susurró abrazándola -si Mukuro no puede perdonarte, entonces no te ama -

Un gemido escapó de los labios de la guardiana de la niebla

-además él único culpable aquí soy yo -dijo con voz melancólica

-no, bossu -contestó la chica -yo acepté -

-Vamos a tu habitación Chrome, tienes que descansar -le dijo cargándola en sus brazos

-No bussu, no quiero estar ahí -protestó la chica

-pero tienes que dormir -insistió el castaño

-no quiero estar sola, quiero quedarme contigo bossu -suplicó la ojivioleta dedicándole una sonrisa tímida

-mi pequeña Chro… -pero se vio acallado por el dedo índice de la chica

-Nagi -

-Nagi-chan -le dijo con cariño y desaparecieron por el pasillo

A la mañana siguiente…

Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión iba a saludar a su jefe, pues la había dejado dormir un poco más, se detuvo en la puerta del despacho y pudo entonces oír parte de la conversación

_-en resumidas cuentas me pides que releve a Chrome del puesto de guardiana de la niebla que ha desempeñado a lo largo de 10 años bajo mis órdenes e instaure a Rokudo Mukuro ex-prisionero de Vindicare en su lugar -decía Tsuna _

_-jajaja así es, creo que después del incidente con Byakuran habrás entendido que la famiglia se tiene que mantener cerca -respondió el señor Sawada -además esa chica, necesita tranquilidad en su vida -agregó_

_-¿estás de acuerdo con eso Mukuro?-_

_-Chrome no me necesita más y le debo a tu padre un favor-contestó Mukuro_

_-Reborn, ¿tú qué opinas? -interrogo a su tutor_

_-Tu padre tiene razón Tsuna, debes ser un jefe capaz de proteger a tu Famiglia -dijo el arcobaleno_

La chica sabía que no era fuerte, sin embargo Tsuna siempre se había caracterizado por cuidad a cada uno de los miembros de su Famiglia aún si no eran fuertes…

_-entiendo, me parece bien -pronunció con voz seria mientras se dirigía a la puerta_

La respuesta del castaño la hizo sentirse tan triste, de inmediato se apresuró a desaparecer de ahí, ella era una inútil ya nadie la quería o necesitaba.

Se detuvo en su habitación y comenzó a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, a dónde iría no importaba, solo tenía que alejarse de ahí.

-Nagi-chan -le llamó Tsuna

-bossu, yo… -dijo con voz temblorosa, no debía de llorar, después de todo era débil -ya me voy -

-es cierto que ya no serás mi guardiana de la niebla, serás libre -anunció el castaño con una sonrisa pequeña

Nagi por su parte gimió un poco, era triste pero tenía que partir

-sé que soy innecesaria, pero gracias por todo este tiempo -

-Vongola no te necesita -explicó el décimo -pero yo sí, yo Tsunayoshi Sawada te necesito Nagi-chan -dijo atrapándola en sus brazos

-¿eh? -

-ya no eres mi guardiana, por lo tanto no existe impedimento alguno para que seas mi esposa -le sonrió

-pero ¿qué pasará con…? -

-sshh, yo me encargaré de todo, por lo mientras tómate unos días de descanso en Florencia, deja que yo prepare la noticia -le pidió antes de besarla tiernamente

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ahora si las notas aclaratorias:

Espero que se aclare un poco las razones de Mukuro, ya sé que es una idea muy arcaica en cuanto a nuestros tiempos, sobre ser el primero para una mujer, pero bueno aunq no me lo crean, conversando con algunos amigos varones aún la valoran, pero ya saben, cada cabeza es un mundo y es diferente.

Chrome es sensible y aún se desestima un poco, en cuanto a Tsuna, siempre tan amable.

Nuevamente no sé si Mukuro puede invadir la mente, pero supongo que sí, al menos creo que sería más probable que lo hiciera con Chrome

Parejas del capi:

6996 o Mukuro x Chrome

2796 o Tsuna x Chrome

MCR77 off~

PD. Cuando dije q queria un Gokudera x Haru x Hibari, me referia xD a q me pasaran una buena historia o q iba a escribir una historia asi... (si, ya se m ocurrio una idea pero es mas fluffy y cute q otra cosa xD). Asi q para quien quiera leer un fic mio de Haru y Hibari pase por mi perfil tengo 2 de ellos ;P, tal vez encuentren algo q valga la pena leer.

PD2. XD en unas horas subo el prox y ultimo capitulo... ;P


	5. V Tsuna

**El futuro que quedó atrás…**

Esto algo más oscuro de lo que comúnmente escribo, si les parece que los personajes están OCC recuerden que al final del capítulo estarán las justificaciones de sus comportamientos.

A partir de ahora empezaremos con ciertos flash backs y serán de 2 tipos

_0*0*0*0*0 _con esta marca al inicio y final ó

_Con letras itálicas si es solo un recuerdo mental de personaje_

_**Itálicas y negritas **_sirven para ubicarnos en la línea del tiempo

Espero que les guste, advertidos que será algo más crudo.

* * *

V. Tsuna

_**El día de la cena…**_

Aseguró la puerta y luego se sentó en el sofá, cerró los ojos para relajarse al menos por unos momentos, porque sabía que aún no terminaría de dar explicaciones…

-sé que estás ahí Reborn -dijo el castaño

-hmm, parece que has mejorado Dame Tsuna -dijo un pequeño infante con una fedora apareciendo por la ventana

-¿escuchaste la conversación? -interrogó Tsuna sin abrir sus ojos

-quién diría que la dejarías ir -respondió el arcobaleno

-Aunque no lo creas Reborn hay cosas que tú no sabes -soltó el décimo

_0*0*0*0*0_

Parecía un día como cualquier otro para el joven Vongola, apenas llevaba un año desde que había asumido la posición de mafioso y se había mudado a Italia. Un año desde que la última vez que había visto a su adorada novia Kyoko-chan.

La mansión se encontraba en completa calma, pues la mayoría de sus guardianes estaba fuera, con excepción de su mano derecha Hayato y de la guardiana de la niebla Chrome.

Estaba en su despacho terminado de revisar algunos documentos cuando el teléfono sonó y levantó la bocina

-¿aló?-

-_¿Tsu-kun?_- reconoció de inmediato la voz femenina

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿qué sucede? -preguntó al escuchar la voz temblorosa de su novia, miró entonces el reloj de su escritorio y notó que eran las 7 de la noche por lo tanto eran las 3 de la mañana en Japón -¿ha sucedido algo? -le preguntó

-_Tsu-kun lo siento_ -hipó la japonesa por la bocina

-¿estás bien? ¿dónde estás que ha pasado? -algo dentro de él le decía que estaba mal, que algo malo le había sucedido a su amada Kyoko

-_era una fiesta, solo una fiesta… _-explicaba su novia -…_solo fueron un par de copas…_ -hipó Kyoko -_Mochida-sempai se ofreció a llevarme a casa_ -un sollozó escapó de sus labios -_él… él… yo no… no era mi intención…_-

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te obligó? Kyoko-chan dímelo -rogaba Tsuna con preocupación

-_él…_ -Kyoko hizo una pausa, mientras el mafioso sentía que la ira invadía lentamente su cuerpo _-…nosotros…_ -esa palabra lo tomó por sorpresa -…_nosotros lo hicimos Tsuna…_ -explicó _-…la forma en que me besaba, como me tocaba, perdóname Tsuna, pero yo me olvidé de ti…_ -confesó su amada Kyoko

El castaño se quedó en silencio, las palabras de Kyoko eran inconcebibles, por un momento por su mente pasó la idea de que ella estaba bromeando, sin embargo su híper intuición le decía que no era así, que por mucho que le doliera Kyoko le estaba diciendo la verdad

La puerta del despacho se abrió, de inmediato reconoció al muchacho de cabellos plateados que había entrado, Hayato se quedó en silencio, al ver la expresión en su rostro, parecía haber entendido que no era el momento de hablarle, sin embargo se quedó ahí después de cerrar la puerta observando a su jefe.

-_perdóname Tsuna, jamás fue mi intención engañarte…_ -lloró la chica por la bocina del teléfono -_…yo quería que tú fueras el primero…_ -

Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mandíbula, tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas

-Hai Kyoko-chan, yo te amo, no importa lo que haya pasado, yo siempre te amaré y te perdono -respondió con voz entrecortada el décimo Vongola

-_arigato Tsuna-kun_ -le susurró con cierto alivio Kyoko aún llorando -_hasta pronto_ -se despidió

Colgó la bocina del teléfono y cerró sus ojos con fuerza

-¿Judaime se siente bien? -le interrogó su guardián de la tormenta

-me lo merezco, después de todo el tiempo que la he descuidado me lo merezco -contestó el castaño y al abrir sus ojos las lágrimas brotaron irremediablemente

Su pecho ardía de una forma inimaginable, no sentía odio o rencor, se sentía como un fracaso, como si no valiera la pena…

-Hayato -le llamó a su amigo -tráeme una botella de Whisky -le pidió

-pero décimo -trató de protestar el ojiverde pues no era normal que el joven mafioso bebiera

-por favor -le dedicó una sonrisa hueca

_0*0*0*0*0_

Soltó un suspiro y luego miró la figura pequeña de su tutor, quien tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro infantil. Parecía haber leído sus pensamientos, tal vez así lo comprendería, tal vez así lo dejaría en paz.

-Tsuna -susurró su nombre

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, recordando una vez más…

_0*0*0*0*0_

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, Hayato lo había llevado hasta su alcoba después de haberse terminado 1 botella entera de Whiskey. Quería perder la conciencia, quería quedarse dormido y no recordar nada, ni quien era o lo que hacía, quería olvidar por completo. El sonido de un suave tock tock en su puerta lo hizo levantar la mirada, la luz del pasillo iluminaba una delicada y femenina figura.

-¿bossu? -interrogó una voz inocente

-Chrome -sonrió al reconocer a su guardiana de la niebla, no ella no era suya, nada en ese mundo lo era -¿Qué te trae por aquí? -arrastró sus palabras a causa del alcohol

-quería pedirle permiso para ausentarme -explicaba la pelivioleta

-¿Ausentarte? ¿a dónde? -

-Ken, Chikusa quieren irse de viaje a… - La joven comenzó a balbucear -a Francia -

Estaba mintiendo y lo sabía

-van a Vindicare -susurró Tsuna tomando por sorpresa a la ojivioleta

-Bossu -trató de excusarse

El castaño sintió celos y envidia, la chica que tenía ahí enfrente le había sido fiel a Mukuro por casi 8 años y estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida solo para liberarlo

-¿que ganaré yo? -interrogó tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha

Tambaleándose se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, él siempre había sido más alto, pero ahora era más evidente caminó a su alrededor admirándola, su cabellera violeta era larga y estaba suelta alrededor de sus hombros, su piel nívea y suave, sus sonrosados labios

-¿qué estás dispuesta a pagar? -le interrogó acercándose a su rostro, casi rosando sus labios -¿Estás dispuesta a darme tu cuerpo a cambio de que te deje ir por tu amado Mukuro-sama? -él mismo no podía creer las palabras que habían escapado de su boca

La chica empezó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza al escucharlo, su mirada se había desviado, provocando de cierta manera su ira, es que acaso ¿esa chica podía serle tan fiel a un hombre que solo la usaba?

-Dime Chrome ¿qué me darás? -insistió tomando su mejilla y acercando sus rostros

Fue entonces cuando la chica tomó la otra mano del mafioso y la llevó a su esternón

-lo que bossu desee de mí -contestó con una voz nerviosa

En su toque el castaño podía sentir su cuerpo temblando, pero la expresión de su único orbe era de pura determinación, entonces besó de una forma no muy casta sus labios, la invadió de inmediato con su lengua, era su primer beso, su intuición se lo dijo, haciendo que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa sobervia, Mukuro podía morirse de la envidia, le había robado su primer beso.

Poco a poco empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la fémina, llevandolo entonces hasta su cama, donde con gran habilidad se deshizo de sus prendas, ligeros gemidos llenaban la habitación, un cuerpo puro inmaculado frente a él, era una escena hermosa, sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba y es que ¿acaso Chrome le permitiría hacer lo que desease? ¿Tanto amaba a Mukuro?

Debía detenerse, no era justo, no tenía que robarle algo que no le pertenecía, despues de todo en el fondo él seguía siendo el perdedor que no le importaba a nadie. Entonces se detuvo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda a la guardiana de la niebla.

-Gomene Chrome, un perdedor como yo no puede tomar algo tan preciado de ti, no me lo merezco -susurró el castaño resignado -puedes ir, no hace falta que me pidas permiso, solo cuídate -le pidió con su característica amable voz

-Bossu -musitó la chica y lo abrazó por la espalda -bossu no es un perdedor, bossu es amable y bondadoso, es un gran hombre -le dijo al oído -y yo quisiera que bossu fuera el primero para mí -le dijo haciendo que la mirara

-pero Chrome -trató de protestar siendo acallada por un suave beso de la chica, quien empezó a desabotonar su camisa -¿Chro…? -

-Nagi, mi nombre es Nagi -le confesó la ojivioleta halándolo sobre ella y dejando que él la admirara por completo

_0*0*0*0*0_

Esa noche Nagi se había entregado a él, le había concedido el honor de ser el primer hombre aún a pesar de lo que ella sentía por Mukuro, no parecía que ellos ya sentían desde ese entonces una chispa de atracción y solo habían decidido compartir un momento de dulce pasión…

-Tsuna -lo miró con seriedad su tutor ahora comprendía su comportamiento ese día

_0*0*0*0*0_

_**Una semana antes**_, el castaño entraba a su oficina y se encontraba con una escena inesperada…

-Tsunayoshi, ¡qué bueno que llegas! -lo recibió su padre

-oto-san, Reborn y Mukuro esperándome en mi despacho -dijo con cierta sorpresa el décimo

Sentados en los sillones se encontraban su tutor y el ilusionista, recargado sobre la pared estaba su padre. Su híper intuición le decía que algo estaban planeando y no era necesariamente agradable, se sentó en su escritorio y asumió su papel de jefe de la mafia

-díganme ¿qué es lo que los trae por aquí? -interrogó el Don

-Tsuna, debes de saber que hace diez años yo mismo seleccioné a Mukuro como tu guardián de la niebla -empezó Iemitsu ponien

El castaño solo movió su mano derecha para indicar que prosiguiera

-con ayuda de la chica llamada Chrome Dokuro, ha desempeñado ese papel, sin embargo hace poco y gracias a su discípulo Fran, durante la batalla contra Millefiore, Mukuro ya se encuentra libre de Vindicare -

Tsuna solo alzo una ceja al oír la explicación de su padre

-después del incidente de Millefiore considero que los Vongola debemos de tener miembros fuertes en la familia para protegernos, por lo tanto hemos concluido Reborn y yo que deberías legitimar a Rokudo Mukuro como guardián de la niebla de la Famiglia Vongola -

-con que 2 guardianes de la niebla -susurró Tsuna

-kufufufu, creo que no entendiste Tsunayoshi-intervino el ilusionista-no hablamos de 2 guardianes, sino del más fuerte -dijo con discordia

-¿Y qué pasara con Chrome? -interrogó ligeramente molesto el jefe de la mafia

-ah ella -sonrió su padre-puedes resignarla a alguna otra tarea de la famiglia, como Haru que se dedique al papeleo o puedes sacarla también -

Parecía que la ira estaba invadiendo el cuerpo Tsuna

-en resumidas cuentas me pides que releve a Chrome del puesto de guardiana de la niebla que ha desempeñado a lo largo de 10 años bajo mis órdenes e instaure a Rokudo Mukuro ex-prisionero de Vindicare en su lugar -se puso de pie con las manos sobre el escritorio

-jajaja así es, creo que después del incidente con Byakuran habrás entendido que la famiglia se tiene que mantener cerca -respondió el señor Sawada -además esa chica, necesita tranquilidad en su vida -agregó

-¿estás de acuerdo con eso Mukuro?-

-Chrome no me necesita más y le debo a tu padre un favor-contesto el ilusionista

-Reborn, ¿tú qué opinas? -interrogo a su tutor

-Tu padre tiene razón Tsuna, debes ser un jefe capaz de proteger a tu Famiglia -dijo el arcobaleno

Los presentes notaron como el cuerpo del castaño se tensaba y su mirada se ensombrecía, durante unos momentos permaneció en silencio

El arcobaleno trató entonces de leer sus pensamientos sin embargo el castaño se adelantó a contestar

-entiendo, me parece bien -pronunció con voz seria mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿a dónde vas Tsuna? -interrogó su progenitor

-con consejeros como ustedes no hago falta aquí -se despidió y salió del despacho

_0*0*0*0*0_

-si tu ya no quieres a Kyoko, entonces ¿por qué la trajiste desde el pasado? -interrogó el tutor

-tal vez ella y yo ya no tengamos nada juntos, pero mi yo de hace diez años aún la ama -respondió -y tal vez, solo tal vez, Kyoko-chan se dé cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella cuando tenía esa edad -agregó -espero que mi yo más joven pueda tenerla cerca y no descuidarla -

-Tsuna -dijo su tutor mirándolo con seriedad

Cualquiera sentiría lástima por el muchacho que se encontraba ahí sentado, pero él sabía que accidentalmente había encontrado algo muy parecido… **no**, algo más fuerte que el amor que hubiera sentido alguna vez por la ídolo de secundaria.

Porque después de todo _el primer amor es importante_,

pero **el amor de tu vida es el mejor**.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ahora si las notas aclaratorias:

De nuevo esa idea arcaica de "ser el primero", pero con Tsuna, es algo diferente, porque con ese buen carácter, considero que sí perdonaría a Kyoko. Además el complejo de Tsuna de sentirse inferior podría permanecer un poco más en él, ignoro cuál sería su carácter exactamente.

Ya se entendió la referencia del capítulo II, ahora, recuerdan la noticia de 2 semanas antes que le entregó Shoichi, pues digamos que a causa de la distancia Kyoko estaba más tentada de lo normal…

Un poco de venganza de parte de Mukuro, eso sí podríamos decir que es natural en él.

XD creo que Iemitsu fue con quien más me desquité jajaja, pero pues ni modo

Reborn me parece la verdadera figura paterna de Tsuna y pues como no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo muerto, podríamos decir que por eso Reborn no se enteró.

El final es algo cursi sobre el amor, pero justifica la razón de traer a Haru y Kyoko del pasado, Haru para motivar a Gokudera y Kyoko a Tsuna. (eso digo yo XP)

Gracias por leer esta idea alocada, me inspiré en Nivek01, TenchiSawada y otros pequeños fics interesantes q hay x ahí...

sigan sintonizados xq tengo 2 proyectos el primero ya saben el más epico de KHR continuación de mis fics de concurso y principalmente (2796) y el segundo algo tierno y suave referente a las estaciones del año... xD q bueno estoy maquinando para q las haga morir de dulzura jajja

;P

MCR77 off ~


	6. VI Epílogo

**El futuro que quedó atrás**

Aunque pensé que había quedado claro con el anterior, me dio un no sé qué y porque creo que me faltó la reacción de Mukuro… ;P

y pues más drama...

* * *

**Epílogo**

Caminando por el pasillo de la mansión iba una pareja tomada de la mano, cuando repentinamente escucharon un leve sollozo.

-¡Hahi! Kyoko-chan ¿estás llorando? -interrogó una castaña a la ex-ídolo de secundaria

-Haru-chan, Gokudera-san -dijo la chica encontrándose con su amiga y su novio -no es nada -trató de forzar una sonrisa

De inmediato la castaña se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla, mientras tanto el ojiverde guardaba silencio, pues si su sospechas eran correctas la chica había tenido una conversación con el décimo.

-¡Kyoko! -apareció de repente un muchacho alto de cabello gris

-onii-chan -la joven no pudo contenerse más y soltó en llanto

-¿quién te ha hecho llorar? -

-no es nada onii-chan -trató de excusarse mientras se aferraba a su amiga

-oya oya, la he visto salir del despacho de Tsunayoshi -dijo el ilusionista apareciendo por el pasillo

-¡¿qué carajos haces aquí?! -bramó el guardián de la tormenta al tiempo que le tomaba de la camisa

-¿estabas con Tsuna? ¿qué te hizo? ¿te dijo algo? -interrogó preocupado el mayor de los Sasagawa

-Nada onii-chan, no ha pasado nada -sollozó Kyoko

-¡Te ha hecho llorar y eso ya es algo al extremo! -gritó el guardián de la tormenta

-el perrito faldero está enojado porque yo solo he dicho la verdad -le sonrió el representante de la niebla

-Ahora si te mato bastardo -

-Hayato, por favor -le rogó su novia al sentir que Kyoko se tambaleaba

0*0*0*0*0*0

En el despacho del jefe Vongola…

-¡TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! -se escuchó una voz gritar antes de que tumbaran la puerta

-onii-san -saludó el castaño al recién llegado guardián de sol

-Al extremo me quieres explicar ¿por qué Kyoko está llorando? ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? -

-Cabeza de césped deja al judaime en paz -lo alcanzó el guardián de la tormenta

-no te entrometas cabeza de pulpo -le gritó

-onii-chan, matte -rogaba la ojimiel apoyándose en Haru

-solo tuvimos una conversación -respondió el décimo con voz pausada

-no te hagas el inocente Tsunayoshi, te deslindaste del hijo que espera -dijo con cizaña el peliazul guardián de la niebla desde el marco de la puerta

-¡NANI! ¡ES ESO CIERTO AL EXTREMO! -

-¡Teme! -gritó el peliplata a Mukuro

-Onii-san tranquilízate por favor -trató de razonar Tsuna con su guardián

-Kyoko, ¡¿es cierto que estás embarazada?! -

Su hermana desvió la mirada y con lágrimas en los ojos, confirmó lo que el guardián del sol temía

-¡Eres un maldito! -bramó el boxeador lanzándosele encima al jefe de la mafia

-kufufufufu - Entre la confusión el ilusionista aprovechó para desaparecer en una capa de niebla

0*0*0*0*0*0

En las habitaciones de Tsunayoshi…

Se encontraba dormitando después de un día agitado y al escuchó la puerta cerrarse…

-ven a acostarte, ya debes de estar cansado -dijo la chica pelivioleta encendiendo la luz, esperando encontrarse con un muchacho de cabellera rebelde castaña

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierto peliazul de mirada heterocrómica.

-Mukuro-sama -susurró con un hilo de voz

-Oya, oya Nagi, ¿tan pronto te has acostumbrado a convivir con el Vongola? -dijo el ilusionista

De repente la chica sintió como la temperatura de la alcoba descendía…

0*0*0*0*0*0

En el despacho del décimo…

-Nagi-chan… -susurró el castaño antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Ryohei

-sé hombre y hazte responsable -le tomó de la camisa

-¡Suéltalo cabeza de césped! -trató de separarlos el ojiverde

-Hayato, ve a mi habitación, tienes que ir por Nagi -le ordenó Tsunayoshi a su mano derecha

-Judaime -el peliplata lo miró desconcertado

-¿Aún te preocupas más por ella? -se quejó el guardián del sol dándole un gancho al hígado

-¡Teme! -exclamó furioso

-onii-san -susurró Tsunayoshi casi sin aliento

-¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi hermana? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? -

-Maldito, el judaime no tiene la culpa -intervino Hayato

-Hayato, por favor vete de aquí -le ordenó el castaño

-onii-chan matte -esta vez fue Kyoko quien intercedió -Tsuna-kun no tiene la culpa, yo… el bebé que espero es de Mochida-sempai -confesó la ojimiel

-Kyoko… pero entonces ¿por qué…? -interrogó su hermano mayor

-yo solo … quería desearle lo mejor a Tsuna -dijo la chica -y pedirle que fuera el padrino de mi hijo -agregó

Tsuna le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, fue entonces cuando Ryohei lo soltó, sin embargo la tranquilidad duró poco cuando un grito estremeció la mansión por completo…

-¡Nagi-chan! -exclamó con preocupación el castaño antes de salir corriendo

0*0*0*0*0*0

En las habitaciones de Tsuna…

-kufufufufu Nagi, mi querida Nagi -dijo el ilusionista recorriendo el rostro de la chica con la punta de su tridente -sabes aún después de que me traicionaste, planeaba dejarte ir, sin más -le dedicó una sonrisa torcida -pero parece que a ti se te ha olvidado quién soy yo -dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos

Una sensación horriblemente familiar recorrió su cuerpo por completo, sin mayor remedio Nagi dio un grito de dolor para luego comenzar a toser sangre…

-Tsuna-kun -lloró la pelivioleta y se apresuró a tratar de contrarrestar el daño con su propio poder, solo para descubrir que no tenía la suficiente fuerza

-oya oya, con qué ¿ya no hay más "Mukuro-sama ayúdeme"? -se burló el peliazul mirando el cuerpo palidecer

-¡Mukuro! -bramó el jefe de la mafia tumbando la puerta de una patada

-Tsunayoshi-kun -le saludó con esa sonrisa cruel que le caracterizaba

-No te muevas maldito -amenazó el guardián de la tormenta

-Nagi-chan, Nagi-chan -se apresuró a tomar entre sus brazos a la pelivioleta

-Tsuna-kun -dijo con un hilo de voz

-Mukuro, eres un maldito, después de todo lo que ha hecho ella por ti, ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto? -le reclamó el castaño temblando de ira

-es el camino que eligió al seguirte -le contestó

-eres un maldito hijo de pe… -murmuraba Hayato tratando de no matarlo ahí mismo

-¡¿Al extremo qué es lo que sucede?! -gritó el recién llegado guardián del sol

-Nagi-chan resiste, por favor -rogaba el castaño abrazando con fuerza -onii-san, tenemos que llevarla al ala médica -

Ryohei observó entonces a la chica y negó con la cabeza…

-No lo lograremos a tiempo -le respondió

-Tsunayoshi arigato -le susurró casi sin aliento la ojivioleta al mafioso

-no, Nagi, no hables como si… no lo hagas -

-creo que Mukuro-sama tenía razón, solo el guardián más fuerte puede quedarse en Vongola -dijo Nagi

-¡Chrome-chan! -gritaron en coro Kyoko y Haru al ver a la joven en ese estado

-gomene Kyoko-chan -le sonrió Chrome a su amiga

El jefe mafioso cerró los ojos y llevó su mano hasta el abdomen de su prometida

-dame Tsuna no te atrevas -interrumpió el arcobaleno quien en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido en silencio ante la situación

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa a su tutor y contra todos los pronósticos el décimo Vongola hizo lo mismo que Uni había hecho con los arcobalenos, con parte de su llama del cielo empezó a restaurar los órganos de Nagi.

-judaime -susurró con voz temblorosa el guardián de la tormenta

-Tsuna, si usas mucho de tu poder… -le advirtió el sol

De repente una llama índigo se encendió alrededor de la llama del cielo, y poco a poco el cuerpo de la alguna vez guardiana de la niebla comenzó a tener un color saludable, no así el rostro del jefe de la mafia.

-detente Tsuna -le susurró la ojivioleta sosteniendo sus manos

-pero… -protestó el muchacho

-ya es suficiente, yo puedo sustituirlos con mi propio poder -sonrió con cierto alivio

Fue entonces cuando Tsunayoshi besó con mucha pasión a su prometida, haciendo que todos los presentes se sonrojaran, incluidos Reborn.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo -le confesó quedito para que solo ella pudiera escucharle

-y yo a ti Tsuna -contestó la chica

-Bien hecho Nagi -dijo el guardián de la niebla con un rostro serio y una ligera sonrisa antes de desaparecer de la habitación…

* * *

Drama, drama everywere, si, Mukuro no estaba muy contento... y antes de q me lancen a la hoguera, la última frase, así como en el manga Mukuro quería separarse de Nagi, método poco ortodoxo pero ya la dejó ir...

De las llamas de Tsuna, pues si Yuni puede Tsuna tbm XD... con fines escritúricos (?) ok, de entretenimiento y les dejo algo más...

* * *

OMA… OMA… OMA… al demonio **ESCENA EXTRA** xD

Era un domingo de verano y como de costumbre todos los miembros de Vongola se dedicaban a un almuerzo completamente familiar en una de las terrazas de la mansión. Todo era paz y tranquilidad para los mafiosos cuando repentinamente un humo rosa apareció en el lugar de la señora Vongola.

-¡¿vaca estúpida qué fue lo que hiciste?! -

-¡yo no hice nada! -lloriqueó el guardián del relámpago ocultándose tras Yamamoto

Una toz ligera se escuchó, seguida de una risa suave, ahí en esa silla encontraron a una mujer en sus treintas, piel blanca y cabello violeta, con su característico parche en el ojo derecho.

-¿Nagi? -interrogó el jefe mafioso

-parece que mientras jugaban G con Lampo, se descompuso la bazuca -sonrió la mujer -¡vaya, todos se ven tan jóvenes! -exclamó -hasta Mukuro-sama -le dijo al peliazul -no cabe duda que ese niño es su copia exacta, salvo el pelo rojo, esa sonrisita es la misma que pone tu hijo cuando ve a mi Chrome-chan -

-¿Hijo? -interrogó el hombre de ojos heterocrómicos

-¿Chrome-chan? -

-Tsuna, tu eres como los vinos, más años y más atractivo me pareces -soltó Nagi haciendo que se sonrojara el mafioso

-Nagi, ¿quiénes son G y Lampo? -intervino Reborn

-ah, es el pequeño hijo de Lambo, un amor aunque algo travieso -sonrió la pelivioleta -y G el hijo de Hayato y Haru-chan muy inteligente pero algo explosivo -

-¿La vaca tiene un hijo? -dijo sorprendido el guardián de la tormenta -¿yo tengo un hijo? ¿Y con Haru?

-ma… ma… ¿quién lo diría? -sonrió Yamamoto

-Todos tenemos uno, incluido Hibari, bueno… -dijo Nagi -nosotros tendremos pronto el tercero -se acarició su vientre ligeramente redondo

Tsunayoshi por su parte solo atino a sonreír y a besar la mano de su esposa

-¡Al extremo que es muy buena noticia! -celebró Ryohei

-¿Hasta Hibari? -interrogó con cierta sorpresa Hayato

-Sí, todos son adorables… -y una vez más un humo rosa rodeo el lugar de la esposa Vongola develando esta vez a la Nagi de su época

-Tsuna-kun -se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a besarlo en la mejilla

-¿qué sucede? -interrogó divertido el décimo

-¡vamos a ser papás! -

-es lo que he oído -sonrió

-Tsuna-kun no me entiendes, en 6 meses vamos a ser papás -exclamó entusiasmada la ojivioleta

En ese momento el mafioso cargó a su esposa y empezó a darle vueltas

-ya lo escucharon señores, esta noche tenemos una fiesta que dar -anunció el jefe -Hayato que preparen el jet para mis padres -

-¿crees que Iemitsu ya te haya perdonado? -le interrogó Reborn

-No lo sé Reborn, pero no creo que quiera perderse la noticia de su primer nieto -le sonrió a su tutor

El arcobaleno le dedicó una sonrisa que el castaño interpretó como "estoy orgulloso de ti"

**FIN**

* * *

Oficialmente fin, ya xD puse drama y cursilerías, si no les gustó pueden quedarse con el capi anterior, ya es decisión de ustedes

Saya-chan (ya con tanta confianza te hablo): ahí ta, ya no pude hacer lo de Haru y Hayato, pero pues ;P a ver si se m ocurre algo de ellos…

Para los que les gusta el TsunaxChrome, tengo varias historias ;P pasen por el perfil ahí las encontraran…

MCR77 off~

PD. Sí, soy una cursí, dramática y romántica, q me arreste la policia elegante sport xD...

PD2. Yo no muerdo si me dejan los comentarios ;P... XD


End file.
